marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Strange (Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme)
| ally = | fam = (Sister) | video = | voice = Bryce Johnson | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} Doctor Stephen Strange, or simply Doctor Strange, is a master of the mystic arts and deals with many mystic threats. He is the most powerful sorcerer on the planet, thus called the Sorcerer Supreme. Biography Stephen Strange grew up loving his sister. However, she grew sick and when the doctors claimed she couldn't be helped he became a doctor to perform the operation himself. However, she died during the operation and he blamed himself. He later became an arrogant but highly qualified doctor who didn't care much for other people. He became more concerned with money and reputation than helping people. He worked with a but they fought often on their ideologies. One day he saw a group of sorcerers fighting a but dismissed as an illusion. That night he was driving home when he saw the ghostly image of , a patient he refused to help. The image caused him to crash. When he awoke he found that his hands had been badly damaged and he could no longer use them, thus he could no longer work. He then traveled the world seeking doctors who could help restore his hands, though none could. Stephen then tried to but one of the sorcerers, saved him. He told Stephen to head to for help. Stephen did and found Wong who introduced him to and . Stephen expected a quick fix but they promised . They had him perform menial tasks until he got fed up and left. Ancient One then told Stephen that his sister's death wasn't his fault and began to teach him sorcery. Mordo tried to teach him but his anger almost killed him. Wong saved him and took over his training. Stephen was then taken to the where he learned of . The sorcerers then fought against Dormammu's forces but Mordo turned against them. Ancient One and many of the sorcerers were killed. Stephen then confronted Mordo and easily beat him, but Dormammu killed him. Stephen and Dormammu fought and he eventually absorbed the demon. Stephen then apologized to Gina in a dream. Then he went back to the Sanctorum with Wong who told him about . Powers and Abilities Doctor Strange controls high level magic and is a cosmic energy wielder able to generate a near infinite range of effects. The magic he uses allows him to shoot energy blasts, fly, and even enter barriers normal men cannot. He also has some physical prowess as he was able to overcome a man who had caught him with his staff. Background Doctor Strange is voiced by Bryce Johnson. In the Comics Wong became Strange's assistant after he became Sorcerer Supreme. Wong didn't teach Strange the mystical ways. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Stephen Strange (Earth-2772) at Marvel Database *Stephen Strange (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme) Category:Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme Category:Sorcerer (Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme)